Problem: What non-zero, real value of $x$ satisfies $(5x)^4= (10x)^3$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
It may be easier to work with this if we leave both sides in somewhat factored form: \begin{align*}
(5x)^4&=(10x)^3\\
\Rightarrow\qquad 5^4 x^4&=10^3 x^3\\
\Rightarrow\qquad 5^4 x^4&=5^3 2^3 x^3
\end{align*} Since $x$ is non-zero, we can cancel the common factor of $x^3$: $$\Rightarrow\qquad 5^4 x=5^3 2^3$$ Now, cancel $5^3$: \begin{align*}
5x&=8\\
\Rightarrow\qquad x&=\boxed{\frac{8}{5}}
\end{align*}